<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooktober day 26 - No tricks only treats - Usopp x Reader by NakuNakuNoMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532132">Spooktober day 26 - No tricks only treats - Usopp x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi'>NakuNakuNoMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other, Spooktober, cute fluff, tping houses, usopp is precious, usopp is underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooktober day 26 - No tricks only treats - Usopp x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhahaaaaa” </em>you were running for your life, trying to catch your breath, but it was made insanely hard by the constant urge to laugh the lungs out of your body. Your boyfriend running along you was experiencing the same problem and the moment you both felt safe, you collapsed in an alley, trying to catch your breath while still giggling like children. </p><p>When Usopp had proposed you’d go trick or treating as a halloween date, you had to admit that you weren’t really looking forward to the idea, being a little disappointed in your boyfriend as he had promised a fun date. Walking around asking for candies was one thing, but you both were adults and you felt like the only reason to dress up was to go to a party, not to join a bunch of five year olds on their trips through the neighborhood. </p><p>But he had insisted, promising you that he would make it a night to remember forever, and that you didn’t even have to dress up. That last part, and the twinkle in his eyes as he made you that promise was what sent you over the edge and finally made you agree to the halloween date. </p><p>The day before Usopp had sent you a text telling you to wear dark clothes, preferably ones that were allowed to get dirty, and maybe some good shoes that would allow you to walk and run easily. The text message had only added to your curiosity and excitement for the date and on halloween itself you found yourself waiting for him in some old dirty sneakers and an all-black sportsy getup. If you didn’t know any better, you would have been certain you were going to commit burglary instead of going on a date. </p><p>A couple of minutes later, an enthusiastic knock was heard at your door and when you opened, Usopp walked in, giving you a quick kiss, blushing as he did so. (Even after being together for a while he still got flustered when you engaged in physical affection, you thought it was the cutest thing ever). Then he showed you two big bags he was carrying into your house. Your eyes grew wide as you finally puzzled together what his plan was. </p><p>The bags were filled to the brim with confetti, toilet paper, cartons of eggs and cans upon cans of silly string. You two were gonna go trick or treating all right, but it was apparent that Usopp had focussed only one one part of that activity and you were all ready for it! It was far from the lameness you were expecting, you had to shamefully admit, but you were fueled by energy and some childish enthusiasm almost. You took over half of the bags and the two of you were on your way. </p><p>Which brings us back to the situation you were now in. You had some egg and silly string covering your clothes, and the both of you were desperately trying not to laugh hysterically while catching your breath. The latest of your victims had come outside and had nearly snatched Usopp by the collar before either of you even noticed them outside. But you had made it out fine, and without words you decided that now may be a great moment to return home for a shower, a horror movie (a good excuse for making Usopp cuddle up with you, because he would no doubt be absolutely terrified) and some dinner. You were running out of supplies anyways, and so many houses had been the victim of your shenanigans now, you were lowkey afraid someone would call the cops. </p><p><em>“So… y/n.. Did I make it the bestest date ever?”</em> Usopp face was beaming as you walked back to your house, holding hands and still giggling a little after the whole ordeal.<br/><em>“Yes dear, it’s been a Halloween to cherish and remember forever”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>